the_weeb_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuti
LogicX2 is a an active member of the Weeb Squad. Initially, he was constantly denied membership into the Weeb Squad, but after a negotiation with the groups' leader, Tyro, he was allowed into the Weeb Squad. LogicX2 is well known for his height, being one of the shortest members in the groups history. He is part of the main cast of the Weeb Squad anime. Before the Weeb Squad LogicX2 joined the Steam community in mid 2015 to communicate and play video games with his old online group of friends from a Facebook group, called /bpl/. Logic installed Team Fortress 2 and quickly fell in love with the game, taking any opportunity to play. Originally, he played with two other friends, C0NN1E and Ripica, and identified themselves by using the kKk tag, which referenced the Koopalings from the New Super Mario Bros. Universe. Joining Railbait LogicX2 stumbled upon the Railbait Arena Server after joining C0NN1E's Team Fortress 2 game through the Steam Friends List. He fell in love with the server, and was welcomed by the warm, toxic atmosphere. He befriended Bassie after he recieved help from him, giving him instructions on how to fix his HUD after the Tough Break Update. Logic also met Lidnun, Soul, and Molly making them the first Railbait friends LogicX2 has made. He continued to play on the server under the tag kKk and the alias "logicx2," and kept relatively quiet. Rise to Popularity and The Weeb Squad As LogicX2 played Team Fortress 2, he was eventually sucked into the toxic community which was then reflected onto his personality and online persona. Logic would take out his lack of attention at school on the players of Railbait and would come off as cocky, despite not having the skills to back up his bold attitude. Eventually, he caught the attention of the current Manager, Zero ZX5, and the two became friends. After about a year and a half of playing on Railbait, LogicX2 was contacted by Zero XZ5 through Steam, asking him if he wanted a staff position. Logic accepted the offer and was made Admin in April, 2017. It was later revealed that Logic was only chosen to be Admin because he owned a mic and was Mexican, like Zero. Many Railbait regulars disagreed with LogicX2's position, even though ZamMan, the head admin of Railbait, allowed Zero to promote Logic to Admin. Shortly after his new position, Logic reformed, first by changing his name from "logicx2" to "LogicX2" and begab to care more about the server, enforcing rules and improving his image. Logic soon sought the attention of Tyro because of his high popularity status. He attempted to get on Tyro's good side for many months to no avail. Logic never gave up, and soon he started to grow on Tyro, as Tyro would even ask the Weeb Squad if Logic should be added, stating that Logic was young and could easily be shaped by the group. Logic was denied membership despite Tyro's efforts. It was not until when Logic offered a trade deal with Tyro that allowed him admission into the Weeb Squad. In exchange for membership, Logic offered a picture of him and his waifu pillow of Super Sonico which immediately caught the attention of Tyro. The image was sent in the Weeb Squad Discord after Logic received an invite. Logic initially was not welcomed into the group, but as time went on, he became to be one of the groups most distinct members. The Present LogicX2 continues to be part of the Weeb Squad, and participates in gaming sessions of Team Fortress 2, The Weeb Squad Board Game, and Super Smash Bros. Logic continues to be one of the main punching bags in the Weeb Squad. Trivia * LogicX2 is said to be the only Weeb Squad member to be able to control Polandball's autistic outbreaks. * There are rumors of a LogicX2 and Catam fanfiction, but no one knows for sure if the copy exists. * LogicX2 has been nominated "Best Scout" in the Tyro Awards and is often known as "The Worst Moderator." * Despite his name, LogicX2 is not the biracial rapper Logic, and is actually a scrawny Mexican striving to be a lyricist like Earl Sweatshirt.